This invention relates to providing a system for improved storage and carrying of items when riding a bicycle. More particularly, this invention relates to providing a system for storing items, preferably utilizing a standard bicycle-bottle cage.
Many cyclists carry water or other fluids in water bottles while riding and often such water bottles are held in brackets, also referred to as bottle cages, which mount onto bicycle frames to support such water bottles. In addition to water, cyclists often need to carry various other items when riding, such as, for example, repair materials, cell phone, wallet, keys, snacks, etc. Cyclists have limited options available for storage of items they wish to carry when riding.
In the past, bicycle riders have placed items in large baskets installed on the bicycle. Such baskets are held secure and remain attached to the bicycle. Also in the past, cyclists have places items in their clothing or in wearable bags, such as backpacks and satchels. Cyclists who carry items in their clothing or in wearable bags find that such carrying is cumbersome and affects their riding performance.
A conventional means for storing the above items is within a seat-mounted bag. Such bags mount underneath the rear portion of the seat of the bicycle; however, many cyclists now prefer to use water-bottle cages that mount in the same location. This can make seat bags difficult to install and access.
A need exists for an alternate bicycle storage option that provides cyclists with convenient, non-cumbersome storage solutions that also offer protection and organization of their items while riding.